The Soggy Pretzel
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Relicanth has been running a successful pretzel shop for many years in Seaside Hill. And with his friendly nature and deliciously soggy pretzels, you Relican't beat these prices!
1. Chapter 1

**The Soggy Pretzel  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yes, it's another one of those stories. Multiple chapters, continuous chapters, takes place in Seaside Hill... but the plus is that it's for Pokemon, and it stars Relicanth. And it all started with a picture. Enjoy!

* * *

Relicanth was in the western side of Seaside Hill, being right next to the beach as he had a nice yellow shack, with the outside being colored yellow and the inside being all blue colored. He had a showcase glass containing several soggy pretzels, all of them right out of the pretzel machine, with Relicanth using his water attacks to make them soggy.

"I've been in the business for years." Relicanth remarked as he nodded his head slowly, mumbling to himself as he was making more pretzels, with it being morning in Seaside Hill. "And I always had these nice and cheap for all the friendly customers. After all..." He chuckled to himself as he shook his head. "You Relican't beat these prices! Oh ho ho ho!"

A young female Finneon swam up towards the pretzel stand, flopping up and down as she wanted a soggy pretzel. "Excuse me, Mr. Relicanth, can I have a regular, soggy pretzel?"

"Why of course, young girl," Relicanth kindly remarked as he opened up the pretzel machine, taking a well finished salty pretzel and spitting water at it, handing the young Finneon it. "That'll be 150 Pokedollars."

Finneon reached in her right fin as she pulled out a bright yellow coin, handing it to Relicanth in exchange for the soggy pretzel. She giggled as she hugged the soggy pretzel, thanking Relicanth. "Oh thank you, Mr. Relicanth!" She then headed back to the sea, munching on her soggy pretzel on the way back.

Relicanth chuckled as he placed the yellow coin inside his grey cash register, closing it as he looked out towards the ocean. "Ahh, to serve all these fine, young folks with my delicious, soggy pretzels... it warms my ancient, rocky heart, it does..."


	2. Chapter 2

Relicanth was humming to himself as a young couple of Corsola approached the Soggy Pretzel stand, both wanting to have some nice, soggy pretzels.

"Oh, hello you two lovebirds." Relicanth stated as he loomed over his yellow counter. "Would you like some soggy pretzels?"

The two Corsola squealed with glee as they were bouncing joyfully. Relicanth chuckled as he waved his right flipper.

"Okay, okay, calm down you two." Relicanth stated as he handed the Corsola pair two soggy pretzels. "here you go, fresh from the rack. That will be 300 Pokedollars."

The male Corsola gave Relicanth the required Pokedollars, taking the pretzels as he and his Corsola mate headed to the eastern direction, with Relicanth smiling as he watched the two sit down on the sandy shore, looking out at the sea as they ate their soggy pretzels together.


	3. Chapter 3

Relicanth was in his pretzel stand, making most of his freshly baked pretzels soggy with a powerful blast of water via his Water Pulse attack as a young Mincinno popped out of the ground, jumping onto the yellow counter.

"Oh hey, little kid." Relicanth greeted as he held up a soggy, salty pretzel. "Would you like to have one of my delicious soggy pretzels? You Relican't beat its taste."

The Mincinno giggled as she snatched the soggy pretzel from Relicanth, giggling as she ran off towards the eastern direction. Relicanth sighed as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Some of these kids today... no respect." Relicanth stated as he allowed the Mincinno to run off, being too kind hearted to chase after the mischievous Mincinno. "Oh well... they will eventually mature one day. It's not a problem." He then grabbed one of the soggy pretzels and munched on it as he started to reminiscent of his own childhood.


	4. Chapter 4

Relicanth was looking at the different soggy pretzels that he had on display, having the regular, salty soggy pretzels, the cheese filled soggy pretzels, the cinnamon flavored soggy pretzels, and the spicy flavored soggy pretzels.

"Hmm. Maybe I should try new flavor combinations." Relicanth mumbled humbly to himself as he made more soggy pretzels, coating them with cinnamon and spicy spices. "I may be old and grey, but it doesn't mean that I can't learn new tricks."

A female pink Burmy floated up to the stand, curious to see what Relicanth was doing. "Ex... excuse me, sir..." The Burmy nervously muttered as she shook, "Can... can I have one of your pretzels?"

Relicanth turned around, smiling to see a new, different face at his pretzel stand. "Oh, I haven't seen you around here! Are you new?" He asked sweetly as he held up a regular soggy pretzel. "It's only 150 Pokedollars. You want one?"

The Burmy revealed 200 Pokedollars, placing it on the yellow counter. "Will... this do?" She murmured as she looked up at Relicanth.

Relicanth smiled as he nodded, giving the Burmy the soggy pretzel and fifty Pokedollars back to the Burmy. "Sure thing, young one. And keep the fifty, you don't need to pay it all."

"Th... thank you..." The Burmy admitted as she smiled, stuffing the soggy pretzel into her leaves as she headed to the west.

Relicanth smiled, watching the Burmy head off towards the orange checkerboard mountains as he placed the Pokedollars away, sighing with happiness as he went back to making more pretzels. "I definitely love doing what I love best..."


	5. Chapter 5

Relicanth looked at his soggy pretzels as he was humming to himself, doing his best to keep the pretzels nice and soggy.

"Mmhmm, there's nothing like keeping my pretzels in check." Relicanth hummed to himself as he pulled out a few finished dry pretzels out of the pretzel machine, firing a blast of Hydro Pump at them to make them soggy. "There we go! Now they're perfect and ready to go."

A young female Cherubi bounced up onto the yellow counter, looking at the soggy pretzels as she turned to Relicanth. "Excuse me, Mr. Rock Fish, why are your pretzels so wet?"

Relicanth laughed as he patted the young Cherubi on the head with his right flipper. "Because my dear child, it's part of the business I run. There's plenty of pretzel shops scattered throughout this large, wonderful planet, but mine is the only one that offers a different, unique and soggy treat!" He then held up a regular soggy pretzel, chuckling. "Care to try one?"

The Cherubi giggled with glee as she gladly took a bite of the soggy pretzel, with Relicanth letting her taste it for free. Because he's a nice, old gentleman.


	6. Chapter 6

Relicanth finished making a new batch of pretzels that he made soggy using his water gun as a certain Lilligant twirled her way to the pretzel stand, giggling as she placed her leafy hands on the yellow counter.

"Hello, Mr. Relicanth!" Lilligant greeted as she tilted her head to the right. "You're doing all right today?"

Relicanth chuckled as he waved at Lilligant with his right flipper. "Greetings, Lilligant! I'm doing quite fine today, how about you!"

Lilligant placed her hands behind her back as she giggled gleefully. "Well, I have a new lemonade stand just a few miles east of here! I was wondering if you were curious to maybe come by sometime."

"Hmm..." Relicanth murmured as he nodded his head, "A lemonade stand, that's interesting..." He chuckled as he grabbed a soggy pretzel, holding it with his left flipper. "I'll have to drop by sometime when I close shop. On that note, do you want a regular soggy pretzel?"

"Do I!" Lilligant exclaimed with glee as she paid Relicanth 150 Pokedollars, taking the soggy pretzel and munching on it as Relicanth smiled, watching Lilligant somehow eating the soggy pretzel.


	7. Chapter 7

A female Floatzel sighed in annoyance as she started to tap her right foot, shaking her head. "Ugh! What is taking so long to go buy a stupid pretzel?"

A male Lumineon who was in front of the Floatzel turned around, shaking his head. "Calm down, girl. It's just a pretzel, there's no need to be upset." He flapped his big, beautiful wings. "Just take a nice, deep breath..."

Floatzel slapped the Lumineon across the face. "Don't tell me what I can or can't do! I won't stand for this!" She pumped her arms in the air. "I want my soggy pretzel!"

"Relax, or I'll freeze you on the spot!" The male Beartic behind the Floatzel commented in a gruff voice as he tapped her on the right shoulder. "It's a popular destination, of course the line's going to be huge!"

Relicanth was making as many soggy pretzels of different variety as possible, surprised to see all the heavy traffic he was receiving. "I wanted to serve all the Pokemon here, but this is a bit ridiculous!" He exclaimed as he handed pretzels to the various different sorts of Pokemon who were patiently waiting in line for his pretzels.


	8. Chapter 8

Relicanth finished up his new batch of cheese filled soggy pretzels as a couple of monkeys came around, most of them being three Pansage, with two additional pairs of Pansear and Panpour also there, all of them monkeying around. Relicanth chuckled as he waved at them.

"Oh hello, my fine fellow monkeys. Are you all up for some of my delicious soggy pretzels filled with cheese?" Relicanth stated as he revealed his soggy pretzels to them.

The group of monkey Pokemon all clamored with joy as their clapped with hands, with each of them taking a pretzel for themselves and paying Relicanth $200 Pokedollars as they enjoyed the cheese filled pretzels, sitting right near the yellow stand as Relicanth continued watching on, making another new batch of soggy pretzels immediately.


	9. Chapter 9

Relicanth sighed as he noticed that there weren't as much people dropping by his Soggy Pretzel stand. He shrugged, understanding that there were new shops and venues that were attracting more customers.

"Hmm, not as many people wanting to have some soggy pretzels lately," He commented as he nodded his head. "Oh well. Not that I'm complaining. I got all the time in the world."

Dry Bowser walked by Relicanth's Soggy Pretzel stand, turning around and inspecting the pretzel shop as he folded his skeletal arms together. "So, I see that you sell pretzels here."

"Soggy pretzels, yes." Relicanth corrected as he lifted his head up, to see Dry Bowser, even though his eyes were always permanently closed.

Dry Bowser rubbed his skeletal chin with his left skeletal hand. "Do tell, how much can I get for a bunch?"

Relicanth counted as he offered Dry Bowser five soggy pretzels. "Well, for five of these, I accept 750 pokedollars."

Dry Bowser then revealed a bright, priceless blue gem. "Will this do? I found it while I was exploring the Jungle Japes," He commented on.

Relicanth nodded his head as he took the blue gem, looking at how bright it was. "My, this does make a fine piece of jewelry..." He nodded his head as he allowed Dry Bowser to take the five soggy pretzels. "I accept! Enjoy those delicious, soggy pretzels, my fine skeleton!"

Dry Bowser chuckled as he held all of the five soggy pretzels, continuing westward as Relicanth looked for a place in his soggy pretzel stand to put his new blue gem, knowing that it would make the place much prettier and stand out more.


	10. Chapter 10

Relicanth looked in the distance to see that the sun was beginning to set, finishing up making a new batch of soggy pretzels as he used Water Pulse on the last set of regular dried pretzels, making them soggy for tomorrow. He smiled as he nodded, floating out of his pretzel stand as he bumped into the young Finneon he was great friends with.

"Hello, Mr. Relicanth!" The young female Finneon greeted as she giggled, also floating in the air. "Where are ya going at this fine hour today?"

Relicanth chuckled as he patted the Finneon on the head with his right, rocky flipper. "Oh, I'm going north. I heard that this mutated plant fellow named Petey Piranha recently finished working on a gigantic parlor for popcorn." He nodded his head as he continued smiling. "I'm going there to give him my regards and good luck."

Finneon gasped as her eyes began sparkling. "Ooh, that sounds fun? Can I come?" She pleaded gleefully.

"Sure!" Relicanth exclaimed with a chuckle as he allowed the Finneon to tag along with him on the right, the two going through the tropical foliage as they headed towards the center of Seaside Hill.


	11. Chapter 11

Relicanth hummed as he made a new batch of pretzels soggy, with a young pair of Skorupi scuttled up to him, looking up with their big, eager eyes.

"Hey Mr. Relicanth, where are you going?" The male Skorupi asked as he leaned forward.

Relicanth chuckled as he looked down at the two Skorupi. "Oh, young fellow, I'm heading to this Station Square the others keep mentioning about. It was about time I got some exercise, to be frank."

"Can we run your famous Soggy Pretzel stand while you're gone?" The female Skorupi asked as she blinked innocently.

Relicanth nodded his head as he continued chuckling. "Why of course, young ones!" He then allowed the two Skorupi to come in, heading out as he told them, "Just be sure to make the pretzels soggy! I put a lot in them to make them good!"

"We promise!" The Skorupi kids stated as Relicanth headed north, to join up with the other stand owners.


	12. Chapter 12

Relicanth was finished making his new batch of soggy pretzels as Lume The Lumineon and Mothew The Mothim both arrived at the soggy pretzel stand, with Lumineon floating above the ground, just like Relicanth.

"Oh, hello, Lume and Mothew." Relicanth greeted as he looked at the two underappreciated Gen 4 Pokemon. "How are you two this fine evening?"

Lume chuckled as she opened her eyes. "Well, Relicanth, we just went around Seaside Hill, and we discovered two new shops towards the west."

"Two more shops?" Relicanth remarked as he murmured, nodding his head. "Mmm, this place is getting more popular by the days. Seaside Hill definitely is the place to be, it seems."

"Yeah, it sure does." Mothew agreed as he flapped his moth wings, "Can me and Lume have two soggy pretzels?"

Relicanth laughed as he nodded his head, handing Lume and Mothew their own soggy pretzel each. "Sure thing, young ones. Hope you enjoy these pretzels, ho ho!"

With Mothew paying Relicanth several pokedollars, the two Gen 4 Pokemon headed northward as they munched on their pretzels, with Relicanth humming to himself as he nodded his head about.


	13. Chapter 13

Relicanth hummed to himself as a Krookodile and a Zebstrika came over to the soggy pretzel stand, both of them being male.

"Excuse me, fine sir." The Zebstrika stated as he moved his front right leg. "Can we have a couple of your finest, soggiest pretzels?"

Relicanth chuckled as he nodded his head. "Why of course, my fellow gentlemen. How soggy do you want them to be?"

"As soggy as the big, blue sea!" Krookodile exclaimed as he raised his red arms in the air. "Make them so soggy it'll melt our worlds!"

Relicanth laughed as he continued nodding his head. "Now you are talking my language, good chaps!" He then used Hydro Pump instead of Water Gun on a ready batch of pretzels, making them super soggy as he handed them to Zebstrika and Krookodile, with Krookodile paying as he also took the pretzels, jumping on top of Zebstrika as Zebstrika then headed up to the northern direction, with Relicanth watching as he waved with his right, rocky fin.


	14. Chapter 14

Relicanth was working on a new batch of soggy pretzels as a Gogoat and Fletchling approached the soggy pretzel stand, with the Fletchling riding on Gogoat's back.

"Hey! Hey mister!" The Fletchling exclaimed as she tilted her head, blinking.

Relicanth turned around, chuckling as he recognized the two. "Oh hello... neither of you are from here, are you?"

The Gogoat shook his head. "Indeed, we're not. We were wondering if we could try your renowned pretzels."

"Why of course!" Relicanthy laughed as he willingly handed the two Gen 6 Pokemon a couple of soggy pretzels. "Feel free to try them! They are the tastiest snacks to have by the sea!"

The Gogoat and Fletchling enjoyed the soggy pretzels greatly as the Gogoat paid Relicanth, who was happy to have new, exotic customers.


	15. Chapter 15

Relicanth was looking over his lovely little stand of Soggy Pretzels as a Drapion walked over, turning his head to Relicanth, who was on his left.

"How did you manage to make this stand?" Drapion asked as he folded his scorpion arms together.

Relicanth chuckled as he turned his head to the right, eying Drapion. "Well, it was quite simple, my dear boy. You see..."

Several minutes later...

Drapion's eyes were widened as he was munching on a soggy pretzel, having listened to Relicanth's entire tale of how he got the Soggy Pretzel stand running.

"And that's how the Soggy Stand came to be." Relicanth finished as he turned to face Drapion, chuckling as he smirked. "Would you like some more soggy pretzels, my dear boy?"

Drapion swallowed as he nodded his head. "Yes, please!" He pleaded.


	16. Chapter 16

Relicanth hummed to himself as he was munching on some of his own soggy pretzels, when Biff Tannen from the 1950s appeared, having stolen the DeLorean.

"Hey fish face, gimme all of your pretzels!" Biff exclaimed as he slammed his hands on the counter.

Relicanth backed up as he looked up at Biff, shocked. "Hmm, you're quite an eager whippersnapper, aren't you?"

Biff pushed Relicanth back. "Stop running your lip, old geezer! Just give me all your pretzels so I can make like a tree and get out of here!"

Relicanth sighed as he shook his head. "No patience or manners in you, oh how shameful. Perhaps a lesson is ought to be taught..."

"The only lesson you're gonna get, butt head," Biff threatened as he grabbed Relicanth, staring at him eye to eye, "Is a butt whooping."

Relicanth then used Hydro Pump on Biff, not only soaking the human bully, but making him blast off again into the clear blue sky, with Relicanth tending to his soggy pretzels once more as the situation was taken care of.


	17. Chapter 17

Relicanth hummed to himself as he looked over the soggy pretzels, thinking to himself as he nodded his head.

"Hmm... I remember when the Empire Statue Building first opened..." Relicanth muttered to himself as he nodded his head, munching on a soggy pretzel. "May 1931... yes, that was a glorious time... I looked so young back then..."

"Hey mister," A young Surskit asked as she loomed over the stand. "Can I have a soggy pretzel?"

Relicanth laughed as he nodded his head, turning to the young Surskit. "Why of course, my sweet little girl!" He then handed the young Surskit a soggy pretzel, looking at her directly in the eyes. "You can have this one for free. I'm having some nostalgia over my younger years at the moment."

Surskit giggled as she held her free soggy pretzel, nibbling on it as she looked at the Relicanth. "You think you could share some of your memories with a young child such as myself?"

"But of course!" Relicanth exclaimed as he allowed the Surskit behind his soggy pretzel stand, telling her his grand youthful years in New York.


	18. Chapter 18

Relicanth hummed to himself as Lilligant came over to the Soggy Pretzel stand, placing her leaves in her grassy hips.

"Excuse me, Mr. Relicanth, can I have some soggy pretzels?" Lilligant asked as she blinked innocently.

Relicanth chuckled as he nodded his head. "But of course, my dear Lilligant!" He then turned around, blasting the finished pretzels with his Hydro Pump, making them soggy as he turned back to Lilligant. "Say, who's running your lemonade stand?"

Lilligant giggled as she clapped her leaves together. "Oh, Whimsy, of course! She knows how to handle the lemonade stand now!' She then folded her leaves together. "Say, Relicanth, you've been here for a really long time! How do you do it?"

Relicanth chuckled as he munched on a soggy pretzel, facing Lilligant. "Well, my dear, it's easy. Just stay true to yourself and manage to make good business decisions, and you'll be around for as long as me!"

"Oh, I hope so, Reli!" Lilligant exclaimed as she paid Relicanth, munching on a soggy pretzel alongside Relicanth, the two bonding together as the sun began setting in the western direction.


	19. Chapter 19

Relicanth hummed to himself as Toadette came passing by, waving her arms at him.

"Hey, Mr. Relicanth! Throw me an extra soggy one, please!" Toadette called out as she placed a couple of pokedollars on the counter.

Relicanth chuckled as he nodded his head, firing a water pulse at one of the soggy pretzels as he then handed it to Toadette. "Here you go, lassy. Say, did you notice the new train station to the north?"

"I sure did!" Toadette exclaimed as she got her hands on the extra soggy pretzel, biting into it as she gulped down. "Also, I saw that old, mean witch Gruntilda Winkybunion near it. She was doing something sneaky, I bet."

"Hmm... that is rather suspicious..." Relicanth pinpointed as he grabbed several other dry pretzels, making them soggy by firing his Bubblegeam at them, while Toadette continued on chatting with him, munching down on her soggy pretzel all the while.


	20. Chapter 20

Relicanth was working on making a new version of the soggy pretzels, beginning to sell lemonade flavored soggy pretzels alongside regular pretzels as Lume The Lumineon bounced towards the pretzel stand, looking up.

"Hey there, Lume. How was your trip around Seaside Hill?" Relicanth asked as he took one of the lemonade flavored soggy pretzels and munched on it to see how it tasted properly.

Lume nodded as she moved her fins about slowly. "Well, it gets boring. I have all the free time anyone could ever ask, yet it feels... boring." She sighed as she placed a couple of pokedollars on the counter, taking a couple of regular soggy pretzels. "I think I need a job, or something."

Relicanth smirked as he nodded his head, finishing off his lemonade flavored soggy pretzel. "Well, I could always use some extra help... if you need any work, just come by."

"Thanks, Relicanth. I'll think about it." Lume responded as she left with the pretzels, with Relicanth preparing a new batch of pretzels.


	21. Chapter 21

"So, you think we'll be able to share profits?" Lilligant asked Relicanth as she moved her leaves about.

Relicanth nodded his head as he faced Lilligant. "Of course! I'll give you half the profit on each lemonade flavored pretzel sold. It should be no problem. And to ensure that..." He then revealed a pile of lemonade flavored pretzels. "Take them, on my behalf for the ones I already sold!"

"Say, I can get down with this! Thanks!" Lilligant asked as she held the lemonade flavored pretzels in her leafy arms. "Say, who's running the soggy pretzel stand, anyway?"

"Don't worry about it." Relicanth laughed as he turned around. "You're doing all right there, lad?"

"I sure am, Mr. Relicanth!" Silver The Hedgehog exclaimed, wearing a white cap as he was temporarily working there, with the Rhedosaurus keeping the line of customers in check by entertaining them with its stop motion animated antics.


	22. Chapter 22

Relicanth hummed to himself as he fired several more bubblebeams at various dry pretzels, making them soggy as he handed them to a couple of Gabite. "Enjoy your soggy pretzels!"

"Thanks!" The Gabite couple exclaimed in unison as they took the pretzels, with Relicanth taking the pokedollars as he continued humming, placing them away in his cash register.

"You know, I wonder what that Silver boy is up to." Relicanth mumbled to himself as he cleaned up the stand by firing bubbles up and down and all around. "I wish him luck in trying to find a stable job after being fired from that Pizza Hut in Station Square."

As Relicanth continued cleaning up his soggy pretzel stand, various different Gen 4 Pokemon began lining up, all of them pining for a soggy pretzel as the line literally extended in the water, with a large bulk of them being water type.


	23. Chapter 23

Relicanth hummed to himself as he got the regular pretzels ready, only to see Waluigi standing before him. He turned to Waluigi, shaking his head. "So, how's your Motor Oil company?" He asked.

"Ehh. It's pretty fine, old man." Waluigi commented as he had his lanky arms folded. "I actually have a lot of stocks all across Seaside Hill. It's really getting be the big bucks, wahaha."

"Stocks? You mean stocks like in Fortune Street?" Relicanth commented as he blinked, quickly firing Water Pulse at the dry pretzels and wetting them, turning back to Waluigi. "I didn't know you were into Monopoly, Waluigi."

Waluigi chuckled as he moved his hands about. "Well, when you invest in a property, you get a lot of money back. And this is paying off for me better than my taco stand." He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe I should try and make my Bridal Boutique more active... or rather, I should have other stores opened around here."

"...Just stick to playing sports and participating in parties." Relicanth commented as he offered two soggy pretzels to Waluigi. "Anyway, are you going to buy something, or not?"


End file.
